Trapped
by Emerile69
Summary: Ryou Bakura has been passing an alley called the 'Alley of Red' everyday day while going to and from school. One day she is kidnapped in the alley by someone called Marik. He keeps her as a pet for his own entertainment. What will happen to Ryou while she's being used as a pet?


**Trapped**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters

**Rated M for language, gore and sexual themes**

Oh and P.S for anyone who may get confused, Marik is Yami Marik and Ryou Bakura is female

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Pet**

I sat silently in my room, looking through the window at the stars. Sometimes I wonder, are there other people living outside of this world? Others that may understand the pain I have through these past few months. If so, I want to tell them. I want to let them know of my feelings. I want to scream them out for them all to hear.

*Four Months Ago*

School. It was the usual boring day at Domino High School. Everyone would carry on with their everyday lives not even bothering to think that anything interesting would happen around them. As usual, he teachers blabbered about stuff no one cared about, the usual in-between class breaks were filled with noise and never-ending chaos, and the end of the school day would be the usual 'rush home as fast as you can'. But not for me. For me the teachers always had something interesting to say, whether it be about math and science, or about some terrifying thing they heard on the television. For me the in-between class breaks would seem as though this world actually has some excitement in it, rather than everyone duly walking around like nothing but zombies. And for me, the end of the school day would mean I get to spend time walking around the city as I slowly made my way home. Each day when I passed through town, I was intrigued at how far the human race has come. At all the magnificent things we have created. At all the beautiful sights there are to see around the world. At all the wonderful people we managed to create. In my eyes, everything was amazing. Well, almost everything.

You know when I said that we managed to create wonderful people? Well we also managed to create some pretty horrible people.

Every day, on my way home from school, I would pass a dark alley. And when I say dark, I'm not just talking about lighting of the place, I'm talking about the terrible beings that live inside it. It's terrifying. When I walk past it, I would always end up hearing some sort of cry for help, or a plea for someone to spare their life. But that's not the worst part. There would always be that certain dark laughter after the cry. The same one every single day. The more I walked past it, the more the laugh stuck into my head.

The worst part about it though, is that I can't avoid walking a different way so that I wouldn't have to walk past the alley. There is only one way to my apartment, and that way includes me walking past the alley. But oh how I wish I didn't have to walk past that dreadful place...

I walked slowly through the city as I was making my way home, slightly kicking my feet every three steps. Everyone (well at least most people) was rushing in every direction, something to get home from work, some trying to get to a shop before it closes, while others really seemed to have no explained reason of having to hurry. I made my way past a few more shops, before I reached a graffitied wall. For me, this wall was pretty much a warning that in about 10 steps, I will be walking directly last the 'Alley of Red'. It's not really called the Alley of Red. It's real name is Joseph's Street, but I call it the Alley if Red because of all the horrible things that happen in that alley. A.K.A the blood.

I cringed slightly at the thought of even going near blood. I sighed deeply before continued my slow steady walk on my way home. The wind was rather strong today, which made my hair blow all over the place. The at least the wind was blowing directly to my front, so my hair was blown away from my face. I took a small break before I began to walk past the alley. I kept my head straight as I didn't want to even dare to look at what surprises there may be there tonight. But I wish I could stop my hearing more ban stop my eye sight.

"No stop! Please I beg you! I'll do anything! Just please don't kill me..!"

The usual, distant screams for mercy echoed in my ears. I sped up my pace. And then there was it. The laughter. The evil, heartless laughter. It sounded like a shriek to my ears, high pitched and deafening, although the voice was low and substantially quiet. And then it died down. I slightly tilted my head toward the alley at the sudden quietness.

_'Oh Ryou...' _

I couldn't breathe. I was sure my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. The one voice which I have heard laughing all these years, had finally said something. But why did that something have to be my name. Why?

_'Come here my little Ryou...'_

That was it. I wasn't thinking any more. I just ran. I ran as fast as I could away from the alley and towards the safety of my apartment. Then I heard the laughter again. That same laughter.

_'Run all you want Ryou, but I am everywhere. There's no running away from me...'_

By now I was sure tears were running down my face. What in the world was going on? My heart was beating fast as I ran for my life. I was scared. I was scared that all these years of walking past that alley are finally going to pay back.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I finally managed to reach the open. I was away from that alley for the day. But I couldn't get the thought out of my mind that I have to go past it again tomorrow morning on my way to school...

I wiped away my tears as I continued on my walk home. My mind was blank. I couldn't find anything to think about after that incident. But even so... Questions filled my head. What's going to happen to me? Is this going to continue? Who was it that said those things? What do they want with me? What have I done?

My mind was too empty to figure out an answer for any of those questions.

As soon as I reached my apartment, I ran into the building, and up the stairs. I unlocked the door as fast as I could and shut behind me. I slid down the door and rested my head on it.

I lived in a simple two bedroom apartment. I didn't need to the two bedrooms, but they proved useful when friends would come over. Not that I had much of those. I had a kitchen that was attached to my living-room, and a bathroom. That's pretty much it. Nothing special or fancy.

I let out a sigh of relief and stood up to go and finish my day.

The rest of the night was the usual watch tv, do my homework, make myself something to eat, read and go to sleep.

My night was restless. I was pretty sure I would wake up every half an hour. Each time I ended up having a nightmare of a different possibility of what could happen to me. Although it doesn't seem like much that a simple mention if my name in an alley is scary, but for me, everything is.

And finally the morning came. My head was throbbing painfully and I felt as though I didn't get a wink of sleep. I got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and ended up standing outside the door to my apartment. All morning I haven't been able to take my mind off of the alley. The way the voice had said my name was repeating over and over again inside my head. I couldn't take it. I felt like screaming. But I'm not like that. I'm quiet, subtle and collected.

I had my head bowed down. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to walk past that alley this morning. But of course, I had no choice.

I stood up and began walking on my way to school. Dammit if only it was the weekend. I walked as slowly as I could manage, but still fast enough so that I was actually getting somewhere. But when I had realised I was walking too fat, it was too late. I was very close to the mouth of the alley before I even knew it. I gulped. Fear washed over me as I began to walk a bit faster. Maybe if I just ran past it with my eyes closed I would see nothing. Yup, absolutely nothing. So I stuck with that. Just as I reached it, I shut my eyes as closed as I could manage and ran. I ran forward, well at least, I think I ran forward. But I didn't run for long, as I collided with something. It was too soft to be a wall.

I opened my eyes as I fell to the floor from collision. I didn't dare look up though, from fear of knowing of what or maybe who I ran into.

"You're so clumsy you piece of crap,"

My eyes widened at the insult, but my heart stopped at he voice. I recognised it way too well. I looked up a bit, just enough to see the figures feet, and to also see the direction of which I have to go. So without thinking I got up, and ran. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Which was no where. I felt a strong grip on my wrist. I gasped as I was pulled back down to the ground.

"Oh you're not going anywhere..."

I was speechless. My body was frozen and I didn't know what to do.

"Let... Me go..." I whimpered, still not bothering to look up at the person.

"No," was all they said. And the way they said it too. It was as though it was a life time decision. His voice sounded as though there was sand paper being rubbed on bricks. It hurt my ears.

"Look up," he said harshly. I as afraid. I didn't want to look up.

Suddenly he yanked me up by my wrist and pushed me into the alley. To the inside of the mouth of the monster.

"I said look up !" They shouted. I whimpered as I heard the person approach. Slowly I began to bring my face up. The person once again wore black trousers, but this time he had a ripped purple shirt on. I was afraid to look up any further, but I was also afraid of what might happen if I don't.

Wow. His face it was somewhat beautiful I have to admit. Broad and well shaped. His eyes were a dark shade of purple, and very narrow too. He had a smug grin planted on his face, which made him look very damn scary. His hair was blonde, and was spiked in all possible directions. Hell maybe I I wasn't in such a horrible situation like I am now, I might actually have though he was cute. Scary cute.

Before I knew it he was suddenly approaching me. Only this time he took out some sort of red scarf out of his pocket.

"Now Ryou you're going to not say a word or I will slice your throat," he said, just as he pushed me against the wall behind me and wrapped the scarf around my eyes. I was about to scream but after he said that, I had good feeling that screaming wasn't a good idea. I felt him pick me up and throw him over his shoulder.

"Now stay quiet." He said. I just slightly whimpered in response.

After about 5 agonising minutes of being over his shoulder, I finally heard some sort of door openings me closing. Then suddenly he grabbed my and threw me down to the ground. Or at least, it felt like the ground. I felt him untie the scarf from my face and take it off. I slowly opened my eyes to find to find his face just inches away from mine. I backed away a bit, but he had his hand on my head so I couldn't go anywhere. I whimpered as I was forced to stare into his eyes. Those dark violet orbs bore into my chocolate brown ones. I gulped at the eye contact. He looked quite angry, which made the eye contact feel even worse. I began to feel weird pulls inside my stomach. After nearly a whole two minutes of staring into each other's eyes, he finally pulled away and stood up.

"Where... Am I?" I asked quietly.

"You my little pet are now in your new home,"

"Pet? New home?" I asked a little too suddenly. I heard him growled which made me jump a bit.

"Yes. You are now going to be my little pet. I have kidnapped you for the soul purpose of keeping my elf entertained. So for the next while, you shall be living here as my little slave. I've had my eye on you for a year or two now Ryou, and I think it's about time I finally got the real thing,"

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I thought this world couldn't get any worse. But people keeping others as slaves for the main purpose of entertainment. That's sick!

And why me? Why do I have to live here as his guys pet?

"Ho-how long am I going to stay here exactly?" I asked begin to slightly shiver.

"Oh well let's see, until I get bored with you and kill you,"

Before I had any proper chance to react, I found myself being dragged by my hair somewhere. As I was being dragged I looked around. It seemed we were in a house. A really dirty and smelly house. There was dust everywhere, and the house reeked of blood. I wasn't too familiar with the scent of blood, but I could definitely tell the difference between it and any other smell. I had smelled blood every day when I walked past the alley, so I somewhat knew that the smell was blood.

I gasped as I was suddenly thrown into a room. I saw the guy close the door and lock it.

"Now Ryou you need to learn some rules. First of all, around here you shall address me as either Marik-sama, Master Marik, or just Master understood?"

"Ye-yes Marik-sama," I stuttered out.

"Good. Second, you shall not even dare to escape this place. I know everything about you little Ryou. And I know all the people who you love so dearly much. If even so as think about running away, then I shall have all those people vanish off the face of the earth. Is that clear?"

He wouldn't. How would he know about the people I held dear? And there only were a very select few. Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu. The only proper real friends I have ever had. And they mean everything to me.

"Yes Marik-sama,"

"And lastly, around here you will be in charge of cleaning around the house when I'm not spending my time entertaining myself with you. Got that?"

"Yes Master,"

"Good, great in fact, now lets get you into something more comfortable," he said as he began approaching me, once again with that sadistic smile planted in his face. In the corner of my eye I saw him pull out a small pocket knife. I backed away as fast and as far as I could, but he managed to grab my foot and pulled me towards him. I gasped loudly as he began to tear my school blazer with the knife.

"No! Stop that!"

He continued to tear my school uniform until I was wearing nothing but my bra and panties. I grabbed onto my knees and pulled them closer to my chest. I felt exposed, and as far as I was concerned it was a feeling I didn't like very much.

"Jesus Christ you're a skinny little bitch. I hope you don't die away too soon, I plan on having my way with you for quite a while. Speaking of which..."

Slowly he began approaching towards me. He pulled my hands apart and quickly pinned them to the ground.

"Now stay still..." He growled as he slowly lowered his head down to mine. We were centimetres away, and our noses were nearly touching. My eyes were as I wide as I could make them go.

Suddenly without any warning he harshly pushed his lips down on mine. His eyes were closed deeply, while I kept mine open as they went wider than they already were, if that was even possible. I felt him trying to open my mouth, but I kept my teeth clamped down, not allowing him access. I heard him growl as he began to squeeze my wrists harshly. I opened my mouth to whimper out but nothing came out as he harshly stuck his tongue deep into my mouth. He began exploring every possible corner of my mouth. I felt like gagging on his tongue. Then suddenly he pulled his mouth away and looked into my eyes. I felt as though I was going to cry, but I resisted. He then began to slowly kiss down my neck until he reached the area between my neck and my shoulder. He stopped kissing and just started sucking on that area. Then suddenly I felt his teeth being sharply driven into my skin. I refrained from screaming, but as I felt him bite down harder, I let it out. It felt like he had fangs, which made the pain much worse.

"Stop!"

He took his teeth away from my skin, but began to suck at the bite mark. I bit my lip to stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes. He finally parted from my skin and just sat there looking me in the eyes.

"That was just a little imprint that you are now mine. Don't worry, I'll make a bigger one once we get started but that will do for now..." He laughed.

I sobbed silently and looked away. I felt like screaming. Why was this happening to me? Am I a bad person? What did I do to deserve this?

"Well now, you should get dressed," he said as he got off of me and stood up. I slowly sat up as I felt the bite mark on my neck. It felt pretty deep.

"Here put this on," he said as he threw a black dress at me.

"Yes master..." He said silently as I stood up. I blushed slightly as he just stood there looking at me.

"Well? Aren't you going to put it on?"

"Uh, yes master," I said looking down at the floor. I felt his eyes on me the whole time I was dressing myself. It felt really weird and perverted. He could at least have the decency to leave the room.

The dress was a short plain black dress with no sleeves, just straps. The dress felt pretty tight, but It still felt quite comfortable.

Once I was if finished I put my hands by my side and looked up at him. He was frowning, but then grinned.

"Black suits you," he said grabbing my arm.

I whimpered slightly. Odd. People usually told me that I look weird in black.

"Now come," he said dragging me to the door. He unlocked it and took me out. I finally got a chance to look around the house. There was dust everywhere. I cringed as I saw a few spiders on the wall. Everything was black. He wallpaper. The floor. Even the ceiling and furniture. How could he even see where he was going? There was no light and it was pure darkness. I'm pretty sure the whole house is black and dark. Well, that's what I thought until I walked into the Living room.

I gasped. Everything was exactly the opposite of everything else in the house. It was all white. Well, some of it was white. I didn't gasp because it was all white though. I gasped because the room was also red. And I could tell by the stench the room released, that the room wasn't like this before. It was blood. There was no denying it. The walls and ceiling were splattered with it, as well as parts of the floor. The carpet in the middle of the room was stained with dots of blood, and all the furniture was mostly stained. Except for the couch. The couch beside the carpet was clean.

He dragged me over to the couch and sat down, bringing me down with him. He put an arm around my waist. I tried to pull away slightly but his grip was strong.

"You see this room. This is the room I use when I kill my pets. This is the room that holds their dead souls. So anyway, this room hasn't been cleaned in a while, so your first job is to clean it as much as possible. And since blood stains, I want you to paint the wall, and bleach the furniture. I will give you all the products you need. Just make sure not to touch the carpet. It will remain the colour it is. Understood?"

"Yes Marik-sama" I replied quietly.

"What was that?"

"Yes Marik-sama" I replied a bit louder.

"Good. You can get started tomorrow. As for today, we'll eat, have some fun and hen go to sleep,"

I gulped when I heard him say the word fun. I wonder what kind of 'fun' it is...

"Now, do you know how to cook?"

I nodded and looked up at him. He was grinning even harder than he was last time.

"Perfect. A lot of my pets never knew how to cook, so i think this time it was the luck of choosing,"

He used his hand to move a strand of my hair away from my face.

He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me back into the hallway of darkness. He dragged me down to the very bottom of it and opened the door there. Inside was a simple kitchen, well simple apart from the dirt everywhere. I wonder if he even has food in this place. He closed the door and opened the fridge. Inside there wasn't much, but there was a packet of beef, eggs, milk, ketchup (at least I hope it was) and cheese. He needs to buy more food...

"Can you make dinner for the both of us using what I have in here? We'll go shopping tomorrow for food."

"Yes master, of course," I said shakily.

"Good. I'll be in the living room. Call me when you're done,"

He sort of frowned at me and left the kitchen. I sighed deeply and felt my neck. The bite arm wasn't sore anymore when I touched it, but it did sting a bit. I sighed again and began looking through the cupboards in the kitchen. There was hardly anything in the cupboards, mostly just dust and spider webs. I found a cupboard that had some salt in it, as well as an opened packet of past and cereal. Does this guy ever buy food? But anyway, perfect. I can make spaghetti.

He managed to have all the necessary pots and pans I needed.

After I finished preparing the food, I took out two plates and two pairs of knives and forks. I washed them before serving the food and laid them on the small table in the kitchen. The kitchen had three seats. I wonder if he ever had any friends over.

I sighed again for the one hundredth time today and opened the door.

"Master! Dinner's ready!" I shouted.

After a few seconds he pushed me aside and walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. He walked to the table and sat down.

"Sit," he ordered harshly. I sat down in one of the seats and looked up at him.

He started to eat, but he wasn't eating particularly like I expected. He weekend to be polite as he ate. I gulped as I began to slowly eat me own food.

"You're a good cook," he muttered with his mouth full. Okay maybe he wasn't as polite as I thought.

"Um... Thank you master..." I said quietly. The next few minutes went through silently.

He finished eating and put his plate into the sink. When you're finished come back into the living room. I think it's about time I showed you how you're going to spend the rest of your life here," he said leaving the kitchen.

I gulped deeply and got up to wash the dishes.


End file.
